When He Is Gone
by BabiesKuruta17
Summary: Disaat Baekhyun pergi dari kehidupan Chanyeol.. Catatan Chanyeol disaat Baekhyun ada dan mengisi hari-harinya, hingga dia pergi jauh dari hidupnya *summary apaan nih?*


Namaku Park Chanyeol, aku akrab di panggil Chanyeol atau ' Happy Virus ' oleh teman-temanku. Ya, aku seorang happy virus di EXO, aku sangat senang terseenyum dan aku sangat ceria. Semua orang akan merasa ada yang aneh denganku bila aku tidak tersenyum. Aku juga memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan sering dijuluki ' Tiang Listrik ' oleh member-member EXO bahkan ada fans yang sering menjuluki-ku dengan julukan itu. Walaupun begitu aku merasa biasa saja, terkadang aku juga senang dijuluki seperti itu. Kadang aku juga akan langsung ngambek bila diolok terus-terusan oleh Kai dan Sehun. Ada juga ' tiang listrik ' lain, yaitu Kris hyung. Kami berdua sama-sama tinggi dan sama-sama rapper. Walaupun dia berada jauh di EXO M atau China, kami tetap akrab. Aku sangat bersyukur atas pemberian Tuhan padaku, hingga aku menjadi seseorang yang sangat menyenangkan buat teman-temanku. Hingga aku kehilangan senyuman serta keceriaanku.

Aku memiliki seorang sahabat yang baik dan imut, dia bernama Byun Baekhyun. Kami berdua sangat akrab dan lengket. Walaupun begitu kami sering sekali bertengkar karena hal kecil, entah karena AC kamar, rasa Ice Cream, dan giliran mandi ataupun hal lainnya. Sebagai seorang teman yang baik, aku sering mengalah padanya. Menurutku, Baekhyun itu seorang namja yang manis dan imut. Wajahnya sangat imut dan manis, senyumannya juga manis. Hatiku sering meluluh apabila melihat puppy eyesnya itu, serta senyumannya yang manis itu. Aku menyukai Baekhyun, sangat menyukainya. Mungkin kalian akan menganggapku aneh, karena aku menyukai seorang namja. Tapi itulah yang terjadi dikenyataan. Baekhyun sama sekali belum mengetahui apa-apa soal perasaanku padanya, dia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabta yang nakal dan baik. Walaupun begitu, aku merasa baik-baik saja asalkan dia selalu menganggapku ada bersamanya.

Suatu hari aku, Baekhyun, Suho dan Sehun sedang asyik berjalan-jalan. Kami berkeliling kota hanya demi mencari kesegaran alam. Aku merasa hari ini adalah hari yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Baekhyun. Tapi aku harus menahannya sebentar, aku harus menikmati keindahan alam bersama yang lain. Aku tersenyum ringan saat melihat pemandangan indah di sebuah pantai. Lautnya biru, dan ombaknya juga pelan. Aku senang sekali memperhatikan laut, sangat senang

" Hey, kau kenapa Yeollie? Senyum-senyum gak jelas.." Tanya seseorang yang tengah berdiri disampingku sambil tersenyum manis

" Aku enggak kenapa-kenapa kok, Baekkie.. Hhaha " Jawabku sambil nyengir lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi yang putih bersih milikku

" Ohh.. Eh,mau ikut tidak ke toko ice cream disana? Suho hyung dan Sehun sudah ada disana.."

" Hem? Okelah, tapi kau harus makan yang rasa pisang. Titik "

" Tidak akan, Strawberry pokoknya!"

" Pisang!"  
" Strawberry!"

Aku hanya tersenyum dan tertawa pelan saat melihat wajah marah Baekhyun.

" Okelah, kita makan rasa Strawberry saja "

" Baguslah, kau mau menurut! "

Kami berdua berjalan menuju toko ice cream terdekat disana, Baekhyun sangat senang hari ini. Entah karena apa, ia tidak ngambek atau marah-marah hari ini. Tapi biarkanlah, biarkan saja itu berlalu..

.

.

.

.

" Hey! Jangan ambil buah Strawberrynya! "

" Oke-oke, aku balikin deh.. "

" Eh! Balikin sendoknya, jangan ambil ice cream lainnya! "

" Hah?! Baiklah, ambil ini.. "

Baekhyun terlihat sangat marah saat Strawbery-nya kuambil. Hah, biarlah aku sangat senang mengganggunya. Dan ekspresi marah itulah yang ingin kulihat. Toko ice cream yang kami datangi memang terlihat sepi, ini sudah sore. Tapi aku dan Baekhyun tidak peduli, Suho hyung dan si bocah maknae itu tengah asyik jalan-jalan sore. Oke, ini saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Kuatkan keberanianmu Chanyeol.

" Emm.. B-Baekkie.."

" Iya, ada apa? "

Oh tidak senyuman yang manis itu..

" B-bolehkah aku menyatakan sesuatu?"

" Tentu saja boleh.."

Baekhyun tidak memiliki rasa curiga, dia tengah asyik melahap ice cream miliknya. Ia mengambil sesendok ice dan mulai memasukkanya kedalam mulutnya

" Aku menyukaimu.."

Deg!

Sendok yang berisi ice cream itu jatuh, tepat sebelum memasuki mulut mungil Baekhyun.

" A-apa?"

" Aku menyukaimu.." Ucapku dengan wajah yang memiliki rona tipis disana

" B-benarkah?" Baekhyun terlihat malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya

" Iya, aku serius. Benar-benar serius"

" A-aku juga.. "

Aku membulatkan mataku saat mengetahui Baekhyun membalas pernyataanku. Dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku tersenyum, dan mendekatkan diri ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya, lalu kukecup bibirnya. Wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di bibirnya. Tak lama, kucium bibir mungilnya dan Baekhyun membalasnya. Kami berciuman disana, tanpa peduli pandangan orang lain tentang kami. Aku pun melepas ciumanku, lalu tersenyum manis dan Baekhyun terlihat malu-malu lalu dia tersenyum manis juga. Kami berdua tertawa pelan, dan kemudian saling tersenyum.

Itu kisah cintaku yang manis dengannya, hingga..

.

.

.

BRAKK!

" Tidak! Baekhyun bertahanlah!"

Baekhyun berlumuran darah kepalanya tepat membentur trotoar, tubuhnya terselimuti air hujan dan darahnya yang banyak itu. Sehun sudah menelepon ambulance, Suho hyung dan Kai sedang menyidangi seorang pembawa mobil yang ugal-ugalan itu, Aku memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah tak tersadarkan diri itu. Darahnya mengotori bajuku, aku tak peduli. D.O hyung berusaha keras menyadarkan Baekhyun dan ia tidak sadar sama sekali. Aku menangis pelan saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang sekarang. Banyak orang yang menatap kami, ada juga yang ikut menahan Kai agar ia tidak hilang kendali dan memukul supir yang menabrak Baekhyun. Hujan semakin deras, tangisanku mulai menderas seiring derasnya hujan. Aku tak mau kehilangan Baekhyun, tidak mau, aku tak mau dia pergi dari hidupku. Ambulance datang dan mulai mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang mulai mendingin itu. Tak akan pernah kulepaskan pelukanku untuk Baekhyun. Mobil polisi pun sudah mengepung daerah dimana Baekhyun tertabrak mobil itu. Baekhyun kumohon bertahanlah..

.

.

.

Normal POV

Disebuah ruangan putih, yang berbau obat-obatan terbaring seorang namja yang tengah lemah dan terbalut beberapa perban ditubuhnya. Ada seorang namja bertubuh tinggi tengah duduk disamping namja itu sambil menggenggam erat tangan namja yang tengah lemah itu. Terlihat namja bernama Baekhyun itu tengah dalam keadaan kritis, sudah seharian penuh ia tidak sadarkan diri. Keadaannya memang buruk, dia tertabrak mobil saat hendak menyebrang dan kepalanya terbentur Trotoar dengan benturan yang keras. Ia bisa saja kehilangan nyawanya akibat benturan itu, dan sekarang dia tengah berada ditengah-tengah antara hidup dan mati-nya. Namja tinggi bernama Chanyeol itu terus menggenggam tangan Baekhyun berharap adanya tanda kehidupan disana. Ia tak mau meninggalkan Baekhyun walaupun hanya sedetik.

" Bangunlah Baekhyun.." Ucapnya dengan nada yang sendu.

Selama Baekhyun kritis, Chanyeol tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Yang lain sudah berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol yang terus menangis dan itu tak berhasil sama sekali. Member yang lain sekarang tengah menjemput member EXO M yang tengah ada di bandara sekarang.

Tak lama tangan Baekhyun bergerak, Chanyeol pun langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung memanggil nama Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka matanya, seketika ia melihat wajah Chanyeol beserta mata sembabnya. Baekhun tersenyum lemah, tangannya menggenggam balik tangan Chanyeol.

" Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu khawatir Yeollie.."

" Tidak apa-apa.. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

" Tidak.. Jangan menangis lagi ne, "

" Tidak.. Tidak akan lagi oke.."

" Ne, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku pergi?"

" Jangan berkata seperti itu!"

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

" Aku tidak akan mencintai orang lain lagi, dan aku akan bunuh diri."

" Jangan begitu Yeollie.. Berbahagialah, itu akan jadi kehidupan barumu nanti.. "

" Tidak! Aku akan bunuh diri kau tahu!"

" Tidak boleh! Aku tidak suka, denganmu yang sekarang.. Berbahagialah chagiya, jangan seperti itu oke…"

" Jangan tinggalkan aku, "

" Ini takdir kau tau, kau harus menerimanya.."

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak pelan membelai wajah Chanyeol dengan lembut. Chanyeol hanya diam lalu menggenggam tangan yang tengah membelainya itu. Ia terlihat sedih, ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lemah, detaknya jantungnya mulai melemah. Chanyeol semakin takut bilamana Baekhyun akan kehilangan detak jantungnya. Melihat tingkah Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai tersenyum lagi.

" Dengarkan aku.. Bebahagialah disini, biarkan aku pergi, jangan bebani hidupmu karena aku saja."

" Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku Baekhyun.."

" Tetap semangat dan jadilah Chanyeol-ku yang ceria dan manis.."

Detak jantung itu sangat lemah sekarang.

" Ne.. Dengarkan, aku.."

" Apa? Jangan pergi.. Kumohon.."

" Saranghae.."

Dan detak jantung itu menghilang, kini Baekhyun telah pergi. Ia benar-benar pergi selamanya, tidak akan kembali lagi. Chanyeol merasa bagai hancur berkeping-keping

" Nado.. Saranghae" Ucapnya pelan

.

.

Sejak saat itu, tidak ada lagi yang namanya ' Happy Virus' ataupun Chanyeol yang ceria dan senang tersenyum itu. Tidak ada lagi keceriaan yang terdengar di sana, tidak ada senyuman bahagia dan candaan yang lucu dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Hanya ada hari yang kelam dan Chanyeol yang pemurung dan tidak akan tersenyum lagi.

~~ End ~~

A/N:

Annyeong readers, hari ini aku publish ff sejak berbulan-bulan kagak publish gara-gara lupa password T.T .. Ne mian ya kalo banyak typo dan ffnya gaje. Maklum ngerjain di warnet dan ngetiknya keburu-buruan T.T .. Cuma 1 yang aku mohon, REVIEWnya ya.. Oke segini aja dah, byee..


End file.
